


Ты всегда надеешься, что у нас все получится

by Chiterabob



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiterabob/pseuds/Chiterabob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она выходит замуж. Замуж!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты всегда надеешься, что у нас все получится

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you're always hoping that we make it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225718) by [berryhibiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryhibiscuit/pseuds/berryhibiscuit). 



> Это просто флаффный флафф, переведенный из-за недостатка Зверополиса в моей жизни.  
> Спасибо Кысе, Соне и Нат за помощь. :*

Джуди отпирает дверь в свою комнату со щелчком, тихо проскальзывает внутрь и так же тихо закрывает дверь. Она снимает полицейский жилет, пояс и как попало кладет на стол. Затем падает навзничь на кровать и смотрит в потолок. Наконец-то, наконец-то она позволяет себе улыбнуться.

\- Я выхожу замуж, - говорит она вслух еле слышно, так же тихо, как трепещет крыльями стрекоза, как летит паутинка, почти беззвучно.

\- Замуж, - повторяет она, смакуя слово. 

Улыбка, которую она до сих пор сдерживала, наконец появляется почти болезненно, прорывается хихиканьем, переходящим в смех, в хохот. Джуди хватает свою подушку и сворачивается вокруг нее, стараясь заглушить истерические звуки, в возбуждении пиная ее.

О, она снова ощущает себя крольчонком, который, топоча лапками, помогает первоклашкам переходить дорогу. Она вспоминает свою первую награду за характер – школьный аттестат с отличием. Она так же уверена в себе, какой была в школьном спектакле и парировала насмешки Гидеона, потому что знаете что? Джуди Хоппс может добиться чего угодно. Она стала офицером полиции, раскрывшим самое громкое дело Зверополиса, и она выходит замуж. Замуж!

Она прикусывает губу. Может быть, не стоит это произносить вслух, но она просто не может удержаться. Ей это нужно.

\- Джуди Хоппс, - говорит она неуверенно, - нет… Джуди _Уайльд_.

И снова начинает хихикать, пинать подушку и краснеет до самых кончиков ушей.

Он бы сказал: «Ты меня смущаешь». Джуди знает это, потому что она знает его так же хорошо, как свое сердце. Потому что он и _есть_ ее сердце. Она запомнила каждую его ужимку, каждую привычку, каждую шерстинку на его голове, потому что она не умела останавливаться, когда речь шла о чем-то (или ком-то), что она любила. Она станет лучшим офицером в Зверополисе. Она станет лучшим специалистом по Нику Уайльду. Она не остановится и не отступит, пока не добьется этого.

Джуди Уайльд, потому что лис Ник Хоппс – это глупо звучит, а Хоппс-Уайльд или Уайльд-Хоппс ассоциируется с кроликом-монстром, терроризирующим город. Джуди Уайльд – это имя для искателя приключений и бойца. Это имя – _её_. Почему она должна соглашаться на что-то меньшее, чем предопределение?

_О, глупости. Ты все равно не веришь в предназначение – ты веришь, что нужно работать над тем, чтобы сделать своё будущее точно таким, как ты хочешь, Морковка._

«Ой, да отвали, Умный Ник», - думает она беззлобно. Сегодня один из счастливейших дней в ее жизни, и она хочет быть немного чуднОй, и романтичной, и «грубой», она себе разрешила. Она так взволнованна, и хочет поделиться этим волнением с кем-нибудь, с кем угодно, с каждым. Но она сдерживает себя.

Больше ей не придется думать о том, с кем бы поделиться, потому что это ее последний день в съемной комнате. Ник решил сделать уборку перед тем, как она к нему переедет, и еще он заявил, что они не будут жить в ее «дерьмовой городской дыре», и ей это определение кажется лишь слегка преувеличенным. Но Джуди в самом деле уже все равно. Сегодня ночь прощания.

Прощайте, возвращения в пустой дом. Прощайте, ужины для одного. Прощай, тишина, нарушаемая лишь звуками радио, которое одно составляло ей компанию, когда все расходились по домам. И привет, большая кровать, теплое тело рядом. Привет, кино вечерами и готовка бок о бок. Привет, ночные разговоры и подколки в течение дня.

Что ж, может быть, это не так сильно будет отличаться от нынешней жизни, в конце концов. Она в любом случае не понимала, почему продолжала оплачивать комнату, хотя все равно большинство ночей проводила у Ника.

 _О, наконец-то_ , - сказал Ник в ее голове, - _Ты будешь платить мне за жилье._

Хотя они расстались не более часа назад, Джуди все равно берет телефон. Может быть, она несколько навязчива. Может быть. Но это… необходимо.

Ей не надо смотреть на клавиатуру, чтобы набрать его номер. Он отвечает на втором гудке, и она чувствует себя до смешного довольной тем, что он так же взволнован, как и она. С минуту они молчат. Носик Джуди весело подергивается.

\- Привет, - говорит она.

\- А я гадал, кто первым позвонит, - отвечает Ник. По его голосу она может угадать, как самодовольно выражение его мордочки.

\- Да ладно, - говорит Джуди. – Ник Уайльд? Отвечающий после второго гудка? Как по мне, это звучит так, будто кто-то скучает. Чем ты занимался, сидел у телефона?

\- Может быть, - отвечает Ник с честностью, от которой у нее перехватывает дыхание. – Не по-мужски заставлять тебя ждать, а? 

\- Это такое удовольствие – представлять, как ты ерошишь шерсть и проверяешь телефон, - Джуди тараторит, спотыкаясь на словах. – Я хочу сказать, - она переводит дыхание, - хочу сказать - я счастлива, что не наскучила тебе.

\- Ты не могла бы, - отвечает Ник, - Ну, ты достаточно доводила меня каждый день, и должен сказать, что сейчас я уже привык.

\- Балбес, - Джуди смеется в трубку, и напряжение между ними несколько слабеет. - Я скучаю по твоей глупой морде.

\- Не бойся, ты будешь видеть ее чертовски много, когда мы… ну… Когда мы поженимся, - он произносит это так же, как она, как будто говорит о сокровище, которое они только что нашли. С такими словами, как «брак», и «невеста», и «свадьба» надо обращаться очень осторожно, не кантовать и держать этой стороной вверх. С ними нельзя обращаться легкомысленно, ведь они слишком много обозначают, так же много, как биение влюбленных сердец.

«Вот сейчас, - думает Джуди, - его сердце бьется так же быстро, как мое».

\- Эй, Джудс, можно мне… можно мне спросить кое-что? – говорит Ник.

\- Даааа, - отвечает Джуди.

\- Почему сегодня, - спрашивает он, - Ты могла бы спросить меня в любой день из тысячи предыдущих, но выбрала сегодняшний. Почему? 

Она вспомнила, как спросила его, запрыгнув на скамейку в комнате отдыха, и глядя ему в глаза. Слова были тихие и четкие, но за ними таились ее скачущие мысли. Это воспоминание сверкнуло в ее голове, но другое вспыхнуло ярче: о самом важном в ее жизни, важнее работы и лиса, - о ее любящей семье.

_\- Ты уверена, Джуди? – спросила ее мама, держа лапку на папином плече. Ее глаза полны любви и понимания. (И, конечно, заботы, которую Джуди так обожала.)_

_Она кивнула, комок в горле мешал говорить, и страх, переполнявший все ее существо, растаял под теплом любви к родителям, которая никогда еще не была сильнее. Отец улыбнулся._

 _\- Не то чтобы у нас были с этим проблемы, - объяснил он. – Знаешь, ты была первой, кто открыл нам лис с лучшей стороны. Гидеон милый, и честный, и много работает. Его приятно приглашать на ужин и, ну… - он переглянулся с женой, - что ж, мы рады принять лису в нашу семью. Благодаря тебе это возможно._

_\- Просто межвидовые отношения не очень-то… традиционные… партнёрства, дорогая, - сказала мама. – Ты проделала огромную работу, уничтожая барьеры, но этот не так-то просто сломать. Еще очень многие не одобряют межвидовые отношения среди добычи или хищников. Я уж не говорю об отношениях добыча–хищник._

_\- В таком случае, полагаю, я продолжу ломать шаблоны окружающим, - подытожила Джуди, улыбаясь родителям. – Я не брошу Ника только потому, что кто-то злословит за нашими спинами. Уверена, он думает так же._

_Отец шагнул вперед и положил лапы ей на плечи:  
\- Позволь мне задать тебе один последний вопрос: ты действительно, по-настоящему любишь его?_

_Джуди не могла бы объяснить, что пронеслось вихрем в ее голове. Каждый звонок, подколка, каждое прикосновение, каждое рычание, каждый его дюйм и секунда, разделенная на двоих, - все это промелькнуло в мыслях, и она почувствовала, как глаза налились слезами._

_\- Да, - сказала она, и голос ее звучит так же четко и определенно, как щелчок закрывающихся налапников. И так же непреклонно, как булавка полицейского значка протыкает ткань формы. И так же окончательно, как когда-то поезд в Зверополис унес ее прочь от всего, что она когда-то знала, туда, где она нашла свой дом. Она высморкалась и вытерла глаза, но быть влюбленной вовсе не стыдно._

_\- Тогда выходи за него, - сказала мама._

Но это история для другого раза.

\- Когтяузер, - отвечает Джуди. – Когтяузер навел меня на мысль, что время спросить пришло.

На том конце Ник хихикает:  
\- Так, так дай я угадаю – он предположил, что мы уже живем вместе? И что ты изменяла мне, заигрывая с тем лесным волком? О, это просто слишком хорошо.

\- Да знаю я, - говорит Джуди, - И кто тут гуляет с лесным волком?

\- Я думаю, что если Когтяузер знает, то мы почти потеряли головы, да, - говорит Ник гораздо мягче. – Я рад, что ты сделала это, даже если не опустилась на одно колено. – Джуди закатывает глаза, хоть и знает, что он не видит ее. - Я бы не смог.

\- Конечно, ты бы смог, - возражает Джуди. - Я-то просто писклявый маленький кролик. И я не боюсь.

\- Ага, - соглашается Ник. – Я не тебя боюсь. Но боюсь своих чувств к тебе.

У Джуди перехватывает дыхание:  
\- Ник…

\- Я легко отделался, не так ли? – слегка поддразнивает он. – Я привык к отказам и не удивился бы, если бы ты отшила меня. Но я не хотел услышать «нет». И если бы я не услышал «да», то предпочел бы ничего не услышать.

\- Я тоже рада, что спросила тебя, - говорит Джуди тихо, как он. – Эй, Ник?

\- Ммм?

\- Будь готов выбирать цвет свадебного костюма.

\- Во имя преисподней, нет, - смеется он, - просто закажи его в цветах Полицейского Департамента в честь своей сумасшедшей любви к работе.

\- Я думала о чернично-синем, - заявляет она самодовольно.

\- Мошенничество! - ворчит Ник. – Ты знаешь, это мой любимый.

\- Будь готов к жизни, полной обмана, детка, - хихикает Джуди. – Ты сам на это подписался.

\- По крайней мере, позволь мне надеть платье, - вздыхает Ник драматически. 

\- Ты должна знать, что белый – мой цвет.

\- Я в любом случае запутаюсь в шлейфе, - говорит Джуди задумчиво.

\- Черт, не надо было мне так шутить, - говорит он, - ты вполне способна одеть меня в платье. 

\- И из тебя получится красивая невеста, - дразнит она.

\- Зараза, - говорит он. Ее щеки болят от улыбки. 

\- Спасибо, что сказал «да», - говорит она наконец. – Думаю, мне пора спать. И спасибо, что ответил на звонок.

\- Эй, Морковка, если ты собираешься благодарить меня за каждую мелочь, то вся наша жизнь будет полна спасибами.

\- Ну и за это я благодарна, - бормочет она, закрывая глаза. – За все, что было, что есть и что будет.

\- Балда, - говорит он. Пауза. – Но, думаю, сейчас самое время начать возвращать все то хорошее, что я от тебя получил.

\- Для начала можешь сделать мне массаж спины, - Джуди зевает в телефон. - И еще… позвони риэлтору или кому там… Нам нужен настоящий дом… в конце концов… 

\- Поспи, милая, - нежно говорит Ник. - Завтра я увижу тебя свежей и сияющей.

\- Хрршо, - соглашается она. – Доброй ночи, Ник. Люблю тебя.

\- И я тебя люблю, Джуди. Доброй ночи.

Он кладет трубку и она немного слушает треск статики и представляет, что это его дыхание щекочет ее на расстоянии. Она кладет телефон на стол и снова закрывает глаза. Мысленным взором она представляет его на следующее утро, взъерошенного, в помятой форменной рубашке, задравшейся на спине. В каждой лапе он сжимает по стаканчику латте, для нее – с двойной пенкой. Он крадется в участок, сутулясь и зевая, а его дыхание, наверное, даже попахивает. Но когда он встретит ее, то, как и каждое утро до того, он улыбнется и начнет подтрунивать над ней, выпрямляясь и стараясь казаться немного выше, выпячивая грудь.

И это то, что для нее ценнее всего.


End file.
